


Headless and Breathless

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: All I Am Is Yours [7]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Post Game, losing his head, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Headless and Breathless

It was a beautiful spring day, they were out of school for the week, and she’d gotten permission to spend the day with Ewan. The _plan_ had been for them to go out on the motorcycle, but that plan had fallen through when she’d arrived at his house to find him already in the garage working on it. Apparently something hadn’t sounded right, so he was tinkering with it to see if he could fix the issue.

Which meant that Nora had taken up a perch on the bike itself, both to be annoying and also because she liked to watch him work, and sitting on the bike itself was the best vantage point.

Not to mention he always went a little pink at the ears when she did, and it was downright adorable.

He had music going in the background, some sort of folk tunes that she’d never heard before. The volume was just low enough that she couldn’t really make out the words, but the music itself wasn’t bad. Sometimes she found herself tapping her fingers in time to the beat, or swaying slightly to the melody, only to catch herself and abruptly stop.

Another bout of that had just begun when his voice interrupted her, snapping her back to focus. “I think I’ve got it,” he said, glancing up at her with a soft smile.

“Hmm… you _think_?” she asked, amused. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Ewan gave her a mock glare, climbing to his feet and waving at her to get off the bike. When she made no effort to move, he sighed. “I can’t test it if you’re sitting there.”

Nora gave him a broad grin. She’d been sitting with both legs draped over the same side, but now she simply swung a leg over, her back to the handlebars, and scooted until he could join her on the seat. “I made room. Happy?”

“That’s not how you sit on a bike,” he grumbled, but took a seat anyway, flushing at how close they were. At the way she was sitting and looking at him.

When he was properly settled, she reached up and grabbed the lapel of his jacket, tugging him down and pressing a kiss to his lips, humming contentedly when – after the initial moment of surprise – he relaxed and returned the kiss.

Too soon for her, they separated, and she gave a soft sigh, happy enough. “That’s all I wanted,” she said, grinning and sliding off the bike so he could test his fix. There was still plenty of time in the day, and if it worked, they’d be able to go wherever it was he’d planned on taking them initially.

Better to not get him too distracted, then.

His cheeks were more than a little pink, but he covered his embarrassment by sighing and shooing her further away. “I’m just going around the block,” he said, slipping his helmet on. “Try not to get lost in the garage. I’ll never find a shrimp like you if you do.”

Nora made a face at him. “I’m sure if I do, I can just follow the sounds of a grumpy giant and get myself un-lost.”

He smirked at her briefly before revving the engine, and then he was off.

She found herself a stool and perched there, waiting and listening to the music. It was just the two of them today; Logan was off running some errands upon request, while Melanie was working at the bakery. Middle of the week, it was slow enough that she hadn’t needed Ewan’s help for the day like she sometimes did.

Nora definitely liked Ewan’s mother. She’d been taught a lot by the older woman, in both how to deal with Faeries in general and her son and husband in particular. The information had come in handy on more than one occasion.

The familiar roar of a motorcycle drew near, and she looked up, watching as Ewan pulled back into the garage, a satisfied smile on his face. He didn’t bother cutting the engine, and instead nodded toward her jacket and helmet. “You ready to go?” he asked.

She was already throwing the jacket on, zipping it up before she mounted the bike behind him, pleased that she’d gotten a lot more graceful about it over the months. He’d taken her shopping, too, and helped her pick out a much better helmet than the spare she’d used when they first met. Thankfully it did not have a shrimp on it, unlike the coat that she still claimed he’d ruined.

He carefully walked the bike forward, clicking a button on the garage remote to shut it, and then… then they were off.

Nora kept her arms firmly wrapped around his waist, pressing against him and enjoying the closeness. He rarely got flustered by it when they were riding, she’d learned, at least after the first few times. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, on the whole.

The ride was a little longer than she was used to, with him taking them further out from town, until they were swallowed on all sides by forest, the sun filtering through bright green leaves and casting a warm, soft glow everywhere.

There was a small trail that he turned into, parking the bike only a short ways in, out of sight of the road but firmly on the trail. Nora dismounted first, removing the helmet and combing her fingers through her hair to work out the worst tangles while she waited for Ewan.

“Where are we?” she asked, marveling at the sight around her.

“Not there yet. You’ll see.” He waited for her to join him, and then they were walking, Ewan cautiously taking her hand in his.

She gave it a light, reassuring squeeze. “Mysterious. I hope you don’t scare off all the animals, stomping around like you do,” she added with a grin.

“I have to so they don’t think you’re prey and drag you off.”

The only reason she didn’t take a swipe at his shins was that they were walking, and she didn’t want to risk tripping. Instead she elbowed his side, setting him off laughing as she predictably did no actual damage. He’d probably barely even felt it.

They walked a little while longer until trees began to spread, and then they were in a clearing surrounding a decently sized pond, the water sparkling clear and blue in the sunlight. A few birds took flight, startled by their appearance, but beyond their own breathing and the flapping of wings, the area was silent.

Hazel eyes went wide, taking it all in, until she gave a soft “oh”, turning to him. “It’s beautiful,” she said, not even registering the relief on his face as she turned back to the scene. Nora wished now that she had brought her sketchbook, but if he was showing it to her, then surely he’d want to bring her here more often. She could bring it the next time.

He watched patiently as she explored the clearing until she finally returned to the trail, wasting no time at all in tugging him down for a kiss. It was different than usual, her excitement and wonder bleeding through.

At her gentle nudging, he took a seat on the ground, his back pressing against a large rock, warm in the sun. Nora promptly joined him, straddling his lap and pressing against him with fervent kisses. She’d wanted to for a while now, wanted more than simple kisses, and this seemed like a good time to show him that.

The relief he felt was palpable. She knew he was still nervous about his… issue… but that didn’t bother her nearly as much now as it had when she’d first seen him headless. So she was somewhat prepared when he pulled back, flushed and breathing heavily.

“I… I need a minute,” he said, voice that odd, hollow sound it took on when he was having trouble.

She grinned, a little cheekily, and carefully removed herself from his lap. “You get one minute,” she said, firmly. “Because I’d really like to pick back up from there.”

It took every ounce of willpower she had not to laugh when he lost all sense of control, his head toppling forward into his lap.

A heavy sigh issued from his lips. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” he asked, grumpily.

“Only a little.”

It was worth it.

And when, few minutes later, Ewan got his head firmly reattached, she kept to her word.


End file.
